Advances in computer networking have enabled robust communications over large distances which, in turn, have changed the ways certain activities have traditionally been accomplished. Organizations, for example, often rely on employees and other entities in remote locations to perform various tasks in support of these organizations. While the ability to work and otherwise engage with an organization remotely creates numerous possibilities, it also introduces additional risks that require additional resources to address. For example, over large distances, it is difficult to ensure that a person communicating over a network is the person they say they are. While various techniques for authentication can alleviate some of the concerns, the setup and configuration of various authentication schemes can still be difficult when performed over a network. Such setup and configuration, for example, may involve significant care and resources to ensure that the person for whom authentication is being set up is the correct person and not someone without authorization seeking to obtain the ability gain unauthorized access to a network.